In retail industry for general consumers, there are recently increasing attempts to differentiate shopping styles by creating new user qualities, and O2O (Online to Offline), for example, is attracting attention. The O2O means interaction of online and offline buying behaviors and influence of online information on buying behavior at brick-and-motor shops or the like, and services such as finding stores using location-based services of portable terminals and coupons available online and usable at brick-and-motor shops have been expanding.
In the meantime, various technologies relating to O2O such as technology for virtual fitting using product images are being developed.